Unanswered Calls
by aestheticisms
Summary: "Why don't you believe in the dream?"  -Black/White, ChessShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Re-vamped! I was excited about making this all pretty, so the quality matches part two. :) I hope you still enjoy it! Part three should come around soon.**

**-RV**

* * *

** unanswered calls**

("White, where are you?")

* * *

_"Hey, it's White! I can't get to my phone right now, but if you leave a message-Black, stop laughing at me!-anyways…where was I? Oh yeah. Leave a message and I'll call you back! Bye!"_

**Beep. **

"Hey, White, it's Black. Wow. Why am I leaving a message on here? You always answer your phone. Seriously, um anyways, I was calling because I wanted to know if you were coming over later. So, yeah, call me back as soon as you can, my mom wants to know if you'll be staying for dinner. We're ordering, I mean, making pizza. So, I'll see you later?"

* * *

_"Hey, it's White! I can't get to my phone right now, but if you leave a message-Black, stop laughing at me!-anyways…where was I? Oh yeah. Leave me a message and I'll call you back! Bye!"_

**Beep. **

"...oh, it's recording? Um, hey White. It's Black, again. You didn't call me back, so I walked over to your house and you weren't there…so yeah. Your mom said that you forgot your Xtransceiver at home or something, but didn't tell me where you went. Um, so yeah…I'm leaving tomorrow. I have to get to Accumula City…you know, Professor Juniper's quest? Well…you'll see me off, right?"

* * *

_"Hey, it's White! I can't get to my phone right now, but if you leave a message-Black, stop laughing at me!-anyways…where was I? Oh yeah. Leave me a message and I'll call you back! Bye!"_

**Beep.**

"Okay, so, you don't even say goodbye. I'm in Striaton City right now; my Oshawott is great, thanks for asking. Her name's Miku, and she's really pissed off and won't even listen to me. I think it wanted to say goodbye to your Minccino, you know?

Well, since you didn't see me off, Miku's off, and I just got my butt handed to me by _Cilan._ Cilan, dear God, I don't even want to talk about him right now. On a better and less disturbing note, when are you gonna start traveling? I mean, I could use some sanity on this stupid journey."

* * *

_"Hey, it's White! I can't get to my phone right now, but if you leave a message-Black, stop laughing at me!-anyways…where was I? Oh yeah. Leave me a message and I'll call you back! Bye!"_

**Beep.**

"…I told myself I was going to stop calling, but, hey, look who just called you. I have three badges in my case, White. Isn't that simply grand? I'm in Castelia City right now; you know the city we used to hang out all the time in? Yeah. It's great.

I had to help Arthur Burgh beat the living shit out of some Plasma grunts. God, how I hate Team Plasma. Bunch of uptight assholes, that's what. Their leader's a prick. Whatever. I'm going to hang up now, before Miku, who just evolved a couple days ago, throws another hissy fit. She's quite possibly the fiercest Dewott to grace humankind. Great."

* * *

_"Hey, it's White! I can't get to my phone right now, but if you leave a message-Black, stop laughing at me!-anyways…where was I? Oh yeah. Leave me a message and I'll call you back! Bye!"_

**Beep.**

"Damn it, why do I keep calling you? You haven't even changed your voicemail since…well, last time. Considering I'm already on the phone and all, I'll tell you what's up. So, a couple days ago I got to Nimbasa City and defeated the gym leader there, Elesa. Elesa, fucking, _Koil._ She's really hot, White, I mean seriously.

So, I asked her on a date. Want to know what she told me?

'_Kid, don't you have a girl waiting for you at home_?' She was all bubblegum and winter chill. I kind of choked a bit, but eventually made a snarky retort. Want to know what I told her, White? Listen, it's great.

'_Well, Elesa, that girl's being a complete bitch and not answering my phone calls. It's those stupid cases of a love-hate relationship. I love her._' Yeah. So, while you're off, doing who knows what, remember that I'm here and in need of your voice.

I shouldn't have said that."

* * *

_"Hey, it's White! I can't get to my phone right now, but if you leave a message-Black, stop laughing at me!-anyways…where was I? Oh yeah. Leave me a message and I'll call you back! Bye!"_

**Beep.**

"…In all honesty, I have no idea how I've made it this far. It's getting harder to go on. Cheren's a complete mess right now. He's acting like a complete asshole to just about everyone.

Even Bianca, for God's sake!

Oh crap, she's crying. Hold on, wait you're not even on the line…dammit...

Hey, Bianca, what's up? Calm down, stop crying, he's an idiot anyway. He called you _what_? Okay, Bianca, I'm going to go beat the living shit out of that hipster. Just you wait. Hell, I know you like him, a lot, but that doesn't mean you're gotta start blubbering…ugh...White?

Yeah, I gotta go."

* * *

_"Hey, it's White! I can't get to my phone right now, but if you leave a message-Black, stop laughing at me!-anyways…where was I? Oh yeah. Leave me a message and I'll call you back! Bye!"_

**Beep.**

"…So, Cheren's met the Champion, Alder. He's like, in heaven or something, that idiot. I chewed him out for calling Bianca some…really bad names and they've kissed and made up. Sort of.

In fact, it's more compliment-throwing than anything, ugh. If you were here, I would've asked you to kill me. That sounds great, but I sort of can't die yet. There's this complete twit, N, who's has the worst elitist complex, ever. It's worse than yours. Seriously. Okay, not really. I was kidding. You're not that bad. Anyway, I had to help Skyla out, and she's amazing. She was really sad earlier because she saw a fainted pokémon inside of the Celestial Tower, so I rang a bell and voila. She's all better and I got my Jet badge.

That means it's badge number six. Great, huh? Well, I'm on my way to Icirrus City. My seventh badge is there, fun, fun."

* * *

_"Hey, it's White! I can't get to my phone right now, but if you leave a message-Black, stop laughing at me!-anyways…where was I? Oh yeah. Leave me a message and I'll call you back! Bye!"_

**Beep.**

"Team Plasma is quite possibly the stupidest thing I've heard of and I've heard of a lot of stupid things. God, they suck. I just beat Iris, yeah that Iris of the eighth gym in Opelucid ha-ha-ha _suck it!_, and I'm currently having a Live Cast meeting with Bianca, and Cheren. Things aren't fantastic in Unova right now, but you wouldn't know. Ugh.

The Elite Four awaits. Here's to making it there alive. I'm on my way, and all be warned. I'm deadly good. Miku's in top shape and she will cut you."

* * *

_"Hey, it's White! I can't get to my phone right now, but if you leave a message-Black, stop laughing at me!-anyways…where was I? Oh yeah. Leave me a message and I'll call you back! Bye!"_

**Beep.**

"White, where the hell are you?"

* * *

_"Hey, it's White! I can't get to my phone right now, but if you leave a message-Black, stop laughing at me!-anyways…where was I? Oh yeah. Leave me a message and I'll call you back! Bye!"_

**Beep.**

"Hey, Miss 'I refuse to call anyone back because I'm so much better than them.'

The world is about to be destroyed. You do realize this, right? I'm freaking sprinting up a stupid staircase, because N's about to summon a freaking Reshiram and I need to go save the damn world. Why am I even saving the world? Why do I need to do this? Why can't Cheren do it? He actually wants to save the world from N, because he hates N.

Bianca…well, Bianca goes wherever Cheren and I go, so I guess she would most likely follow Cheren in order to redeem herself in the eyes of her dad. Wait. Why the hell am I calling a person who's pretty much the case study for dead people-except you're not, right?- and, I mean...HOLY SHIT THAT'S A FUCKING RESHIRAM OH MY GOD-"

* * *

_I'm sorry, this call has abruptly been disconnected._


	2. Chapter 2

_**unanswered** calls and a **never** ending cycle of **stupidity**  
_

_"Black, I'm sorry."_

* * *

Pause.

Rewind.

Hit play.

White stared at the broken cellphone screen, still flickering lamely underneath the dimmed Castelia City lights. Her brown mane was unruly as ever, bangs covering her blue eyes.

Her eyes were no longer joyful. They shone with a hint of hysteria, with full-on desperation. Her hands shook, her breath came in shallow puffs.

The name that appeared on the broken glass, the name that mocked her, kept blinking. _He kept calling her, he kept wondering, he kept waiting._

She would never be able to answer any of those calls. She wouldn't be able to _hear _them. She wouldn't be able to hear his _voice _ever again.

This was fate, and she had accepted the rules of the game, but she had desperately wished they wouldn't take away from her what mattered the most.

He mattered the most to her.

The one who was fighting to save the world, the one who was fighting monsters, who ran the risk of becoming one himself.

All because he wanted to save her, for that was his major goal. It always was. She was his princess, and he was her knight, but like in all tragedies, the stars would keep them apart.

So she reluctantly flipped the cellular device open. The technicolor keypad only brought bitter memories, as she clicked the menu button, found her contact list, and scrolled down the names, looking for _his._

**_Compose Message? _**

**_Y/N?_**

Yes, always yes.

* * *

To: **Black**

From: **White**

I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say anymore, because I know it won't change the outcome.

I want to come home. It's been lonely, living in this grayscale Unova. I get to walk into any store, wear any outfit, wear the newest shoes, and never get caught.

I want to walk out of the door, and have the fucking Calvary after me for shoplifting. I want to be arrested, I want to be taken away to jail, and locked away behind bars for years on end.

_I want to be noticed._

Is this such a selfish wish? I don't think so. I just want things to go back to how it used to be.

-White.

* * *

As soon as she finished writing, and clicked the familiar and worn out send button, a new message would appear.

**[I'm sorry, but your message cannot be sent. Please try again at a different time. Check with your wireless service provider for more information.] **

* * *

No, always no. That would be the response to her messages.

She looked away from the infernal device, and pushed her bangs out of her line of sight. She mentally made count, and came up with the number two hundred and seventy-three.

Those were the messages sent.

Those were the messages rejected.

Two hundred and seventy-three times she's tried to contact him, to tell him to ease his worries.

Two hundred and seventy-thee times she's been rejected by the gods.

But she wouldn't give up. Her name was White Kuro, and she never, _ever, _gave up.

* * *

To **Black**:

From **White**:

I've been walking around more often, I hate being kept down here in this...garden thing. You know that place of legend? The Entralink? Oh, you know, that place we tried entering? Oh man, I remember Cheren's face of absolute fear when the guard practically screamed at us. The guard didn't want any of us coming back again, and we ran like sissies.

Oh, those were the days, weren't they? We made fun of him all day after that.

There was a good reason the guard didn't want us in there, Black. It's scary. Fucking _terrifying._ The sun never shines. The area looks like an ancient Indian burial ground. I mean, seriously, it's not fun here. The trees block out any light, and the only time I can see some sort of brightness is when I leave the place.

I want to run away.

I can't, though. No matter how much times I try, I'm always brought back.

-White

**[I'm sorry, but your message cannot be sent. Please try again at a different time. Check with your wireless service provider for more information.] **

* * *

Time doesn't have an indicator. White wished it did, because then she would be able to countdown the hours, the days, the years, left in her prison.

She should die at around age twenty-four. One needed people to survive. Loneliness was the cause of thirty percent of deaths among the elderly. Or something like that, she never paid attention in class. She'd ask Cheren or someone equally intelligent about the true statistics.

In fact, she didn't mind becoming one of them herself.

* * *

To **Black**:

From **White**:

I kind of miss Cheren's sarcastic comments. How is he? Bianca, too? They're probably hanging out with you, huh? I wonder if any of them have asked about me. Maybe not, though.

Everyone is used to my disappearing acts. No one will call the police, no one will search for me.

Maybe except you. But eventually, Black, you'll get tired of searching, because you know in your heart, that you'll never find me.

I won't blame you, I won't be angry. Trust me, Black, the day you stop looking for me will be the day that I might be able to rest peacefully in my own personal purgatory.

Or not.

-White

**[I'm sorry, but your message cannot be sent. Please try again at a different time. Check with your wireless service provider for more information.] **

* * *

White wondered if her isolation from the world was a punishment. She always thought that she was the center of the universe, and that her friends were little planets revolving around her bright, and sunny disposition.

Maybe this was just a dream, something that she could wake up from, when she finally learned her lesson.

She wasn't the center of the universe.

She wasn't even a star.

She was just White Kuro, another girl who's dreams grew too big.

* * *

To **Black**:

From **White**:

I miss you. All this time, we've been apart, I don't know how long it's been for you. It's been millenniums, maybe eons for me.

I sincerely hope it hasn't been that long for me.

I don't want to be an old and wrinkly grandma when I go back to our world.

Your world.

My old world.

I don't want to be separated by a wall when I come back to the rainbow-streaked Unova.

It's because...

I love you, Black. Oh my god, I can't believe I wrote that. I would press delete, but fuck, I don't care anymore, this is text number four hundred and thirty-nine, I'm done deleting.

I love you, and I'm sorry for not showing it when I was fucking alive.

I'm a fucking screw up, and Black, I'm sorry you've had to deal with me for the entirety of our friendship.

You're the best thing that's ever happened to my short life, and I regret every moment I've led you astray.

-White

**[I'm sorry, but your message cannot be sent. Please try again at a different time. Check with your wireless service provider for more information.] **

**[I'm sorry, but your message cannot be sent. Please try again at a different time. Check with your wireless service provider for more information.] **

**[I'm sorry, but your message cannot be sent. Please try again at a different time. Check with your wireless service provider for more information.] **

She kept pressing send, she kept jabbing her thumb on that well-worn button, she kept doing it in hopes of allowing this message to go through.

She needed it to go through. _Her life _depended on it.

"Please, please, please...," her voice came out hoarse. The sounds shook the airwaves, and the wind continue to toss browning leaves around.

Silence consumed the bridge, the bridge that usually lead to a grayscale Unova. The bridge that White spent her days, hoping, waiting, waiting for a message in a bottle to finally leave.

Maybe her wish would be granted today, as the embodiments of yin and yang clashed on the highest tower, miles and miles away.

* * *

(Black stared at his opponent, as Zekrom took to the sky.

The battle began, and the brunet's phone went off.)

**_one new message. _**

* * *

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS, FOLLOWERS OF THIS STORY! **

**Yeah, this is your early Christmas present. More explanation will come in part three, because EFF THIS NEEDS MORE STORY.**

**Now I will await all of your reviews, because thirty-eight of you wanted a sequel. HERE IT IS. **

**/laughs and falls completely unconscious.**

**-RV**


	3. Chapter 3

**unanswered calls**

**("Why don't you believe in the dream?")**

_epilogue_

the lighthouse still shines with memories erected in your honor

* * *

Their battle was fierce, screams from both sides reverberated on stone walls. The brunet on the opposite side of their makeshift battleground gritted his teeth, and commanded his Samurott to attack the grey-eyed teen's legendary.

It was a stupid move, and Reshiram took flight. The dragon astounded the limited crowd with its brilliant eyes, and paper wings, Black looked at his options, and realized too late that he was done for.

He clenched his fists, and called back his partner pokemon. Miku let out a guttural roar, and ran back to her owner, jumping over castle ruins, and swiftly dodging attacks from the enemy side.

The gangly, too pale male simply stared. His gray gaze never wavered, he never flinched. He was a tower of calm, and stoicism, but Black didn't think it was intentional. N Harmonia moved with the elegancy of a three footed rabbit, he was awkward and robotic, and, and -

"Why don't you believe in the dream?"

His voice was that of a lonely man. He was quiet, calm. He talked faster than Bianca did, it took seconds to decipher his speech, and when Black did, he held back the urge to vomit.

"It's stupid. It's wrong! I am living proof, _we're living proof. _My team of pokemon, Braviary, Zebstrika, Musharna, Haxorus, and Miku! We've shared memories, hardships. We're proof that your god damn dream is all but a utopia."

The taller, older male pursed his lips, and with irritation, he crossed his arms over his chest. His bracelets clinked against each other, almost annoyingly, as his Reshiram circled above them.

"...but it's simple, Black. It's a simple dream, a dream filled with potential to change the world. You wouldn't understand, though." His words were gunshots, and Black dodged them with sarcastic laughter.

"Yeah, the world will be a lovely place. Absolutely. I can't wait for the day pokemon and people fight against each other. It's gonna be _grand._" He snarled, and his Samurott followed suit behind him. Miku nudged Black's side, and waited for permission to knock the ever living shit out of the green-haired prodigy. The brunet patted his partner pokemon's head, and shook his head.

He would wait, not because he was scared.

He wanted to throw some punches himself.

* * *

She ran.

Her bare feet barely touched the forest ground, she was covered head to toe in nicks, and scratches. Her long hair was a rat's nest, leaves and stray branches tangoed with unruly locks. Hands at her sides, clenched, she stared straight ahead, without signs of looking back. She couldn't, not now, not _ever_. There was no time to reminisce, no time to dawdle, she needed to move forward, and towards the main gate.

The Entralink was a sprawling, Wonderland maze, but it wasn't impossible. White stopped only to catch her breath, and take in the newest location in her sad, shitty indie flick movie. Blue eyes memorized every detail, studied the landscape, and her mouth twisted into a grimace.

She was finally in the mouth of the monster, the Entree Forest. With a snort, the girl pushed her bangs out of her face, and looked for any sign of human disturbance. There had to be somebody, _anybody_. Someone had to be here, there just had to...

Wait.

She turned her head to the side, catching a rustling bush. She focused in on the plant, and slowly tip toed towards the once-moving shrub.

There was somebody here.

She could feel it in her bones.

The brunette pushed forward, slapping tree boughs out of her way, snapping twigs under her bruised feet. Her black vest caught onto a low branch, and she let out an annoyed screech, and abandoned the article of clothing.

She would get another one when she escaped. It was a vow. Her eyes shined brighter than before, they were a typhoon of catastrophe and pain, she was moving up, and up. On adrenaline, on the hope for redemption?

Who knew.

Tick, tock.

"Oh. A visitor."

White immediately tensed, the flight or fight response took over her body completely, she crouched, and whipped around, to face the potential aggressor.

The permadark sky above them, the trees around them, and the dying grass below, the scene was finally set.

"_Your name is White Kuro. You are sixteen years old, but feel like you're seventy-nine. You hate your life._" Like a lullaby, a whispered prayer, White chanted her creed, as she slowly approached the figure behind the final trees, the White Rabbit to her Alice. She took shallow breaths, each little puff brought her closer to her pray, and she continued - "_You are in love with a boy with eyes like adobe, and hair like chocolate. He is beautiful, absolutely beautiful._" Ten more steps, maybe twelve, she jumped over a large root, and tripped. Landing face first on the dirt, she shakily returned to her feet, wiping her hands on her soiled white tube top. "_You were a goddess in your past life, but now you're a warrior. A fucking soldier._" She bit her tongue, when she stepped on a thorn, the obstacle sunk into the sole of her left foot, the bloodied print made a makeshift trail, as she kept walking. "_But now, now..." _

Now, she attacked. Her target was three or so feet away. She could see him, he was tall, gangly. Wore a hat on his stupid head. She crouched, muscles tightened, as she closed her eyes and whispered another incantation.

"_Blessed be the damned."_

She jumped.

* * *

N Harmonia grew up, physically. He never understood the importance of emotions, or their necessity in reality. He fell in love with curves, and with equations, and wasn't interested in human beings. Humans were scary, they hurt themselves with their egoistic desires, and selfish wishes - they were monsters.

Not N, though. He believed he was better than that. He believed he had purpose, and with purpose, he had responsibility. His handmaids told him otherwise, though. They said yes, he would become a great king, but he had to grow up first, he had to _wake _up first.

They were saccharine sweet, his servants. One with candy floss hair, and the other with ocean eyes. He felt compassionate toward them, and prayed daily for their safety after their disappearance.

Sometimes he wondered if they were real. They seemed too ethereal, too celestial to be mere mortals, to be his caretakers. They were stardust, they were bright and beautiful, and kind.

Kind.

Yes, that's what they were. N smiled at the memory of Anthea healing his partner pokemon, a zorua. Runt of its litter. Concordia would tell them bedtime stories, every night. Anthea would sing, and Concordia would dance, and it was all very lovely.

Lovely.

It was _lovely._

"Get out of your dream world, N."

The spell broke.

He woke up.

Eyes open, N Harmonia was flung onto his back, feet in the air, hands covering his eyes, as his Reshiram screeched. Black stood above him, menacing, and cold, as a dragon hovered closed behind.

The pale boy no longer had the advantage. Not after the second legend, the deep black, eclipsed his new horizon.

Zekrom took its place on the stage, and the battle was renewed.

* * *

**GO ON**.

"I'm still not sorry." White muttered, as she rubbed her left forearm guiltily. An elderly man, with a forming black eye under his right eye simply let out a grunt, and attempted to pick himself up off the floor without major commotion.

"I wasn't expecting an apology laced with flowers, lassie." The man grumbled, as he brushed off the dirt from his light blue cloak. Now that White had a good look at him, he didn't seem menacing at all. He was shorter than she was, by a couple of inches, maximum, and had graying hair. His beard was long, and white, but besides that, he looked like every average elderly citizen that graced the planet earth.

Whoop ti do. Hurrah. Detective White did it again! She discovered that he wasn't a creep in the dark, and that she was a complete asshole for knocking the living daylights out of him.

"Well, good, because you ain't gettin' one." It was nice being able to talk to someone, despite them being thrice your age. It was nicer being able to snark at them. Oh, yes. White allowed herself a smile, the first one in what could be months, or years. She missed smiling.

She missed _everything_.

"However, I can promise another black eye if you don't tell me who you are." Acid and concrete, she missed this feeling of _power. _Yes, yes. White's smile turned into a smirk, and the old man laughed in response, clutching at his sides, causing White to frown.

"What's so funny? I wouldn't be laughing, if I were you!" Her threats were not menacing. She was a shitty threat giver. The man wiped a tear (fake, probably) and rolled his eyes.

"Miss Kuro, I do not think you're in the position to be threatening anybody. You're a sixteen year old girl who's been locked up here for years, maybe more! Space and time don't cooperate well here. My name is Alexander."

"You know my last name." She spat, pinpricks and hurricanes, she was on edge. "How?"

Alexander quirked his brows, and let out another short chuckle. "That's none of your concern. You're here for something, right?" As if assuming another character, another role, the man pulled himself upright, and rolled his shoulders back. He turned away from the girl, and towards the massive tree in the middle of the Entree Forest. The tree was a behemoth, its leaves brushed against the night, its trunk was frostbitten, and burnt, carved upon it words of wisdom, and of hurt.

The girl noticed familiar initials near the roots.

**WK & BV**

Sobered, she raised another question.

"Where am I?" Quietly, softly. The girl wearing rags hugged herself, feeling winter's chill, autumn's grace, and summer's warmth. Spring showed its face, cherry blossoms danced with the wind, a tempo unrecognized by human ear.

She felt tears on her cheeks, she felt tears she was unaware she shed. She quickly wiped them away, and the drops she didn't catch fell on the floor. Flowers sprouted from the dead earth, lilacs bloomed in colors unimaginable, breathtaking blues, and greens, and yellows. White let out a gasp, and turned to find the man who brought her here, but saw she was alone, again.

"Welcome the Entralink, Miss White."

Startled, White turned to find a girl. Maybe fourteen, maybe forty. She had an immortal face, porcelain pretty. A light brunette, she wore a white dress that hit her knees, and no shoes. It must be a trend.

"Who are you? It seems like the moment I ask that, they fucking disappear." Bitter, and broken, the charm of the Entree's Tree lost, White crossed her arms, and waited for an answer. The girl's perfect features transformed into a scowl, and she shook her head.

"I send my apologies for Alexander's absence. He tends to do that." The girl clicked her tongue, and patted down her dress. "My name is Malana. I am the gate keeper. And you, Miss White, are special."

"Gee wilikers, that's the case? I would've never guessed! Maybe being dragged away from everything I love is the best way to show that, huh?"

"Your acidity does not phase me. Do you honestly believe you're the only one who's suffered?"

White let out another sigh, and ran a hand through her dirty, dry hair. "I'm sorry. I've been through a lot."

Malana smiled. "It's fine. No harm done, now come with me." The petite girl offered White her hand. She took it, and Malana led them down an unfamiliar path, lined with flat pebbles, and golden poppies. They walked for what seemed eternities, until they arrived to a small lake. The area was sectioned off by long grass, and evergreens, and the scent of home - the scent of her old life, White bit her lower lip, trying not to shake. She was done shaking, she was done losing her courage.

She needed to go back home.

"Go into the lake. You'll fine your answer there. Good luck." Malana pushed her forward, and White took measured steps to the mirror-like water. Dipping her foot in, she felt her entire being shake, and just like that, she was in the water. It was deeper than she had assumed, and she fell fell fell, down to the earth below.

She kept her eyes open, and saw the transformation ensue.

She was a goddess, once-more.

* * *

Their dragons circled, and screeched, but never attacked. Neither party was sure exactly why, but when Black commanded his newest ally to use Fusion Bolt against the enemy side, it complied only after scorching the ruins with thunderbolts. Reshiram took the hit with elegance, and returned the attack with Fusion Flare, lighting up the arena with flames and sparks.

Black covered his eyes, and let out a growl. Zekrom lost its position in the sky, and fell to the ground. N laughed, almost maniacally, and commanded Reshiram to repeat the previous move.

_Ding! Ding! _

The brunet let out a groan, and cursed the gods above. His Xtransceiver had been ringing throughout the battle, and in between hiding from Reshiram's bursts of fire, and making sure his pokemon were safe from harm, he hadn't been able to check it.

Not until now. Black took out a pokeball from his pocket, and threw it skyward, and out came his trusty Samurott.

"Miku, help Zekrom! Cover its blind spots." Black patted her head, and the samurai pokemon gave a nod. "I believe in you, all right? Go get 'em, girl."

The pokemon let out a roar, and went chasing after the other legendary dragon. Zekrom seemed thankful for the help, and the two of them countered Reshiram's attacks.

The brunet finally allowed himself the privilege to check the device on his wrist, and with his free hand, he flipped it open, and everything went -

_From: White_

_From: White_

_From: White_

_From: White_

_From: White_

_From: White_

_From: White_

_From: White_

Letters, and phrases, and combinations, and oh dear god no, none of the fights, none of the battles, every moral lesson learned within the past year when out the window, he was shaking, and cold, and suddenly everything was static, and noise, it was music, and prose, and, and,

It was the whisper of "I'm sorry, please forgive me" it was the taste of White Kuro in his mouth, it's the feel of her skin, and he's destroyed within those two-seconds, those two-seconds send him on the floor, he laid on his back, eyes toward the sky, as his Samurott wailed, and tried to run back to him, tried to protect him.

He can't move a single muscle, all he sees are stars and constellations, and the bright supernova of _White Fucking Kuro _-

Black does not cry.

He makes an exception then, as Reshiram stumbled out of the air, for the last time. He can hear N's shouts, but none of that matters.

Not anymore.

* * *

"You look lovely, Miss Kuro."

She doesn't feel lovely, she felt like the queen of the monster ball, in her decadent white gown. A strapless ordeal, with a puffy lower skirt, she looked like a fairy come alive. Her hair is brushed back into its ponytail, shining like the mahogany of her mother's favorite coffee table. There's a flower in her hair, a bloody rose, and the outfit is complete.

Malana even gave her shoes. Bless her soul.

"But, there's no time to waste. It's time for you to go home." White nodded, and carefully grabbed the skirts of her dress, and picked them up, making it easier for her to run to the gate.

She would never understand why she was forced into captivity, into this maze, but she was glad the nightmare was over. Malana prepared the exit, and murmured to herself, as a shimmery wall made itself visible. A looking glass to the outside world, White let out a silent scream, face locked in horror, when she saw the war raging outside. Sending a frantic look to the keeper, White ran towards the gate.

"Wait, Miss White! You can't go yet, it's not time -"

The reckless, the wild, the beautiful White Kuro broke the wall, arms up, shards of glass raining down on the forest floor. Suspended in time, the girl disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"What is this?"

He swore he was just fighting for the fate of the universe minutes ago. Black rubbed his eyes, and felt a sharp pain in his chest. With a groan, he shakily attempted to get up, but to no avail. He stayed on the floor, and immediately he thought of his pokemon - were they all right?

They were brave. They would be safe, at the very least, that's what Black hoped. He needed to get up, he needed to see if everything was going to be okay. Cheren and Bianca were still at the foot of N's Castle, probably waiting for him, waiting for him to be okay, and...

"Black?"

There was only one voice in the entire universe that sounded like _that. _Smoky, timid, courageous, and broken. The lilt of a fallen angel, the voice that haunted his subconscious ever since he started his journey, all the way in Nuvema Town, that voice, the owner of that voice should be _dead._

_"_Black, I'm so _sorry." _

He doesn't let her finish. She waltzed out of the shadows, decked out in a white dress that looked like N Harmonia's dragon. The marble pillars around them, six to his left, six to his right, encased them inside a road of cobblestone and plaster, and beyond those makeshift walls, was the entirety of the universe. Stars, the moon, the sun, they danced in perfect harmony above dew-kissed, ultra-green herbage.

He didn't see any of that, he saw the girl who left him for dead, he saw the girl he loved with the intensity of ten million Ho-Ohs, or _whatever, he really wasn't in the mood to write her love sonnets, and cliched songs. _

"White. Where the hell _have you been?" _

Underneath the sky, she looked apologetic, her eyes glassy, but he's just so _tired._

He was sorry, too.

He was sorry they couldn't kiss, and makeup, because he was just her knight in shining armor, and White was the princess he failed to save.

Was, was, was.

All past-tense, nothing present. There was no hope for their future, not now.

She approached him, cautiously, and warily, and offered her hand. He thought about rejecting, it, and just glaring, but the heart in him wins out his bitter head. He gingerly took her hand, and she helps him up.

"I've been places." Still the same voice, but out of this White, it doesn't sound the same. This White is haggard, and crushed.

He realized in that moment, the moment their fingers brushed against each others, and she placed a warm hand against his cold cheek, that...he wasn't the same Black, either. Not the optimistic, naive Black from the year past.

With a kiss, they seal their fate. She kissed him with the desperation of a dying girl, and he kissed her back with the sadness of a forgotten violinist, they melt into each other, they sob, and choke on each others pain, and hurt. He held her close, pressed her against his wiry frame, and she nestles in the crook between his neck and shoulder, and wonders when he got so _tall_, because she's not used to feeling his skin under hers, not anymore.

It's all foreign territory, and they're starting over.

She drops her phone in the process, the glass screen turns into dust. His Xtransceiver stopped working, it's dead weight on his wrist.

The light blinds them both.

* * *

N stared at his broken castle, his wrecked kingdom. From above, he can see everything, each groove and nick in the remaining brick wall. There's only one left, and he's grateful one still stands.

That could be a sign of hope, of good change. He leaned into his Reshiram's neck, and they sailed towards the sun.

He would come back to Unova, to set things right.

Maybe.

* * *

In the rubble, Miku howled, looking for signs of her master. Zekrom looked from afar, cyan eyes concentrated on the spot where the brunet male was last seen. Black's Braviary searched the sky, and his Zebstrika rolled away the largest pieces of concrete.

Their owner, no, their _friend_ was no where to be found. Cheren had arrived minutes earlier, and was helping the search party. Bianca was tending to Black's pokemon, making sure they were healed, and safe, before allowing them to look for their charge. With a sullen gaze, the bespectacled male grimaced.

The blonde put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and the black-haired teen let himself be held, and put no protest when Bianca wrapped her arms around him. He choked out a sob, and the green-eyed girl simply sighed, and whispered into his ears, to not worry, because their best friend was getting out of this mess all right. There was no need to cry.

Bianca knew her words held little value, though. They had already lost White.

To lose Black, would be to lose everything.

She broke away from the hug, and took his hands in hers, and laced their fingers together. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

Cheren used his free hand to take off his glasses, and blink back stray tears. "When'd you get so grown up?"

The girl smiled. "I had help with that, no thanks to you, big doofus. Shh, now."

They didn't notice the second flash of light coming from what was left of N's moat, the sapphire water hid two oxygen-deprived teens, each gasping for air, grasping for whatever land available.

She would tell her story to an audience of three. They would react as assumed, with shock, and horror, that the land of make believe and pixie dust had held her prisoner for _so long_, and even Cheren couldn't make a caustic comment. Bianca held the brunette in her arms for what seemed like a millennia, sobbing and laughing all at the same time.

There were no inquiries after that. No books written, no interview demanded. The quad, the group of friends held each other in an embrace, as the Champion of Unova cleaned up the mess Team Plasma's leader, Ghetsis made. They ignored the onslaught of talk, the gossip, the rumors, and held their heads high, as they made the journey back home.

Beyond the wreckage, there was a new world to explore, and a promise of fixing the remains of the old.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I actually have a letter written up for all of you. However, after 4k words of this tale, I'm kind of tired. **

**First, I want to thank all of you. Without the eager readers back in part one, we would've never gotten here, and I would've never finished this story. I like to consider this my magnum opus - maybe it's because this story has broken my heart several times, with my inability to write it well enough. I was terrified of part three, I've avoided it like the plague, because of my insecurities as a writer.**

**Now we are here. That doesn't mean I'm any more secure with my writing than I was last year, but now, I'm content. I'm happy with what I've produced.**

**So, thank you, very much for that.**

**Second, I'm sure there are more questions that one might have. Maybe you're curious as to how this story came to life, or other attributes of my Entralink. Fear no more! I have created an unanswered calls tumblr, located unanswered-calls! This sounds incredibly narcissistic, but the main reason I posted it up there, is mostly because I like the format tumblr does questions, and it's easier to answer and communicate with readers there, than here.**

**Plus, I'm not digging FF's new format. It's kind of irritating, but enough of that!**

**Third, if you're looking for something to do while BW2 gets localized in your country, you should check out Ruthie (BabyRuRu, author of fantastic stories like _Evanesce_, and_ The Distance Between Us_.) and my Pokemon Black/White 1+2 headcanon blog southern-bel! :) **

**Finally, a round of applause to all of you who have come this far with me. I love all of you.**

**- RV **


End file.
